Messenger Birds
by will-herm-simetra
Summary: What can I do? A useless uneducated wild girl? Jasmine’s mind felt like bursting and her heart clenched tight knowing that a forest girl like her could not possible be a queen of Deltora let alone get Lief's heart. set after DQ2 and before DQ3-oneshot-


**Author's Notes (read first): **this is the first Deltora Quest fanfic I've done. I haven't posted fanfiction for a long time, so hopefully this doesn't suck. This took place after Deltora Quest 2 and before Deltora Quest 3. I tried to make the characters talk like how they did in the books. It's a bit hard. The title of the story doesn't really fit with it, well not until the end at least. I just couldn't think of a proper title, haha… Hopefully you like it 'cause I haven't done something like this for a long time. Please review !!

………………**-------……………………..**

**Messenger Birds**

_By Willherm Simetra_

The wind in the healing country of Deltora blew softly over the heads of the creatures and people living in its lands. The streets of its many colorful cities bustling with people whose smiles just couldn't be remove as they passed their fellow Deltorans. Once they were captured, starved, ravaged by evil's claws but now, thanks to the young king residing in Del's palace, the people roam their homelands freely.

Though it was not the lush country it once was, the people had not given up hope. For only a year, the powerful Belt of Deltora had been restored, driving away the dreaded Shadowlord, and the slaves he held from his grasps were freed.

Anything was possible.

Now, everyone worked together to bring back the beauty it once held, with the tireless effort of King Lief.

To the extent of his power, the young king tried to ease his people's distress slowly but carefully as to not make mistakes that could endanger Deltora once more. But there was one person, a girl, whose distress he could not dampen or, as a matter of fact, know about.

She held within her a doubt that her strong determination had tried so hard to extinguish, but had failed miserably each time. Even her well-known impatience could not get rid of the bothersome feeling crushing her heart. It was exasperating her yet she knew it was not easy to confront her problem. To the face of many, she had always preserved that piercing gaze of strength and defiance, but when only facing herself, those shining green eyes bore only pain and burden.

Jasmine wished more than anything that she could just find an answer to her problem. When she lived in the forest, there was nothing that stood in her way…not a smallest obstacle.

Yet no. Neither her agility nor daggers could save her from this.

It annoyed Jasmine to the bone that this pathetic little doubt was making her look weak. She had faced more dangers than any young girl her age had but now she was cowering to a little predicament.

She sighed to herself, clutching the sill of the window she was standing next to in frustration.

The window was overlooking the vast grounds of the palace. Walking there were two familiar figures of a large man and a boy.

Barda said something to the young man next to him while they approached a group of some Toran nobles near the gates. The boy, Lief, looked up at him and said something in reply with a grim smile.

Jasmine leaned her head on the stone window frame, watching Lief's serious face unconsciously.

He was obviously going to get news from the state of land in the west from these Toran messengers. It was only the week before when the young king, together with her father, Doom, had traveled there to help the people of the west to negotiate the ownership of the lands that were fed by the waters of the Broad River. Nothing was growing properly all over the country and the bit of water-fed land that could still hold hope for the people was being fought over.

The king had come to settle the matter over this himself.

_Lief is doing a good job,_ Jasmine thought to herself with a sigh. _He's a good king._

Yet, she knew, that he could not help her. Well, he couldn't without knowing what it was that troubled her. But her stubborn mind wouldn't let her tell him.

Of course, the problem that had been bothering Jasmine was Lief himself.

A couple of months had passed since they returned from the Shadowlands, after freeing the Delotoran captives the Shadowlord had. It had been a couple of months since she found out that the beautiful high-born Toran girl, Marilen, Lief had brought home was not to be his bride.

But still, a storm raged within Jasmine.

She never had a problem like this before. She had never fought a fight like this: a battle that concerns only her heart and her deepest feelings.

Fighting those countless monsters she had encountered again seemed a better alternative than what she was going through.

She continued to watch Barda and Lief's progress with her sharp eyes as they talked with the Toran visitors. A young woman stepped out of the group and handed Lief a carved wooden box, hints of a blush prominent on her fair cheeks.

_It's probably a gift of gratitude from Tora, _Jasmine told herself with a tinge of hope, as if trying to convince herself.

She saw Lief smile genuinely as he accepted the gift.

Jasmine felt her heart tighten slightly, trying her best to ignore it. She didn't know why she was feeling that way when she knew perfectly well that there was nothing personal with the gift that was being handed to the young king.

Such exaggerated thoughts kept popping into her head more and more these days, especially when she sees Lief in the company of at least one noble looking lady.

_What is happening to me? _she groaned inwardly.

_You're in love with him, _a tamer voice replied in her head.

Jasmine looked down once more to Lief. He was heading back towards the castle with Barda.

_Am I? _she asked the little voice.

_Of course, _it replied.

_But an important figure like him would never have a girl like you, _a much rougher voice in her head spoke.  
She shivered, despite the warm weather, knowing that this was not very unlike the tormenting voices she always heard in the disturbing dreams she kept having. She hated those voices.

_No, Lief loves you and you know that, _the little voice said back sharply, but she noticed that it was dwindling a bit.

_He never told me he does, _she replied back reluctantly.

A shrill laughter echoed in her head, similar to the rough voice that spoke just seconds ago.

She shivered again.

Countless disturbing nightmares had plagued her for the past few weeks about this. Words from the faceless phantoms kept popping into her head. Her little problem was pathetic, she knew, yet these words kept tormenting her.

_Why would he want you? A worthless uneducated wild girl, _it whispered in her head.

Anger boiled up in Jasmine. She clasped her head in frustration.

She hated this pitiable girl she had become. She was angry at those ghostly nightmares. She was angry at the situation. She was angry at Lief. And most of all, she was angry with herself.

She tore her eyes away from the window. Instead they fell on a full-length mirror that was hanging from the wall.

It reflected a girl wearing garments not fit for the palace, with curly hair that had flared all over the place. It contrasted her to the expensive furniture of the room she was in.

Even her own reflection was mocking her.

She felt the hot anger in her simmer. Not able to lash it out properly she picked up a small vase placed near the window and hurled it at the mirror.

Jasmine's image on the damage glass disappeared as the shards dropped to the floor.

Suddenly she gasped in realization at what she had done.

Dropping to her knees, she quickly gathered the broken fragments, setting them aside.

None of their sharp edges had pierced her rough palms.

_The palms of a forest girl, _the infuriating voice in her head said again. She shook it off wildly and concentrated on cleaning her mess.

She cringed at what she had done. It was terrible that every time she felt uncertain and troubled, pain and anger pierced her heart.

The door of the room creaked open, making Jasmine jump up to her feet in surprise.

It was Lief's mother, Sharn.

"Jasmine," she started but gasped as she noticed the broken glass on the floor.

Sharn walked quickly to Jasmine and pulled her away.

"Be careful, my dear, you might hurt yourself," she said with concern.

"I am sorry, Sharn. I didn't mean to," Jasmine quickly said.

"It is not a problem," Sharn said with a smile. "It was only an accident."

Jasmine bit her lip guiltily when Sharn turned away to look at the broken fragments. It was no accident.

"I would go get some materials to clean this up," Sharn said, walking to the door.

"No, there is no need to. I will see to this since it's my doing," Jasmine said quickly.

Sharn sighed with an understanding smile, putting her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"No, you look tired, my dear. Go out in the sunshine and rest first. It is why I came here in the first place. I was worried about you. Lief had mentioned that you do not like being kept behind walls, so I know you are not comfortable staying the whole day in your room. I suggest you take a walk in the gardens first while I tend to this."

Jasmine hesitated but Sharn led her gently outside the door.

"I would go call someone to help me clean while you are gone," she said kindly before turning away to the other side of the corridor.

Jasmine watched the queen walk away with a sigh.

_She is so graceful and full of patience. She is only right to be queen. I could never be like her, _Jasmine thought miserably, walking to the opposite end of the corridor.

Absent-mindedly, she wandered around the corridors.

The queens of Deltora must all be like Sharn. They were noble, raised in rich knowledge and upheld honored beauty. It was what they needed to be able to stand next to the king with pride, leading the kingdom of Deltora. With a scowl she told herself that a girl of the outdoors like her could never ever be one of them.

_That is why Lief deserves somebody better than me, _she admitted gloomily.

Impatiently, she ran down the great stairs to the second floor. Sharn was right. She needed fresh air. If she didn't get out of these walls she felt she might do something she might regret again just to lash out her emotional turmoil

Still immersed in her own thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone, causing whatever they were holding to drop unto the floor.

"I am sorry. I was not looking at where I was going," she apologized quickly, bending to pick up whatever the person had dropped.

It was a handsome leather-bound book. There was no doubt it had been made with utmost care.

"It is alright," the person said. Jasmine recognized that voice.

She looked up and passed the book back to the person. It was Marilen.

"Jasmine," she greeted with a smile "How nice to see you."

Her polite smile disappeared despite the fact that Jasmine smiled back.

"Are you ill, Jasmine?" she asked, tilting her head anxiously.

Jasmine shook her head vigorously. "No, I am fine. That is a beautiful book you have there," she added, changing the subject.

Marilen's smile came back to her face.

"Ah, yes. I had made it for Ranesh. He had been so wonderful as to help me with all my studies about Deltora the last few weeks. So I had decided to make a book for him out of the little knowledge I know of the western part of the kingdom. I know he would have liked to know more about Tora and his village, Where Waters Meet."

"You made this?" Jasmine asked half awed, half pained knowing a task like that would be impossible for her.

"Yes, do you think he would like it?" Marilen asked, slightly nervous as she thought of what Ranesh's reaction would be.

"Of course he would," Jasmine answered quickly. "I am sure he would treasure it as you had used your feelings and all you learned to make it for him."

Jasmine tried hard to hide the slight envy she felt. Marilen possessed the qualities of a king's wife; the qualities Jasmine could only wish she had.

Marilen looked lovingly at the thick volume in her arms.

"I do hope that _is _what he feels. I am planning to give it to him now." She looked up and was surprised to see nobody standing in front of her. Jasmine seemed to have disappeared.

She looked around a turn in a corridor calling Jasmine's name, but she was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged to herself and continued her way up to the library.

Something must really be bothering Jasmine. She made a mental note to mention it to Lief.

Meanwhile, Jasmine had walked away sad and infuriated.

_Marilen could do many things while living in the palace, and so could Sharn, while I sit here trying to fit in miserably and as useful as a thick cloak in a hot summer's day,_ she thought gloomily.

If indeed she loves Lief, she could never tell him as it could destroy their friendship if he did not feel the same way. If he did feel the same way, the effects could be as terrible as he might ask her to marry him.

_No, I can't. I do not belong here in this grand palace. I can never be a queen, _Jasmine admitted bitterly.

She needed to get fresh air as quickly as possible. The walls of the palace were strangling her.

A small screech echoed through the corridor she was walking in. She turned towards the window to see Kree, her beloved bird, perched on the sill.

She approached him gladly, a bit of her distasteful mood lightening. Stroking his feathers lightly, she looked out the window to see a sturdy tree leaning so close to the palace walls. She looked back down at her bird with a grin.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Kree," she said. Kree tilted his head and screeched back in reply.

With practiced moves, Jasmine climbed onto the window and on one of the branches of the tree.

_This is where I belong. In the trees, not in royal garments or grand bedchambers, _she thought to herself proudly.

She slid down the tree's thick trunk easily, with Kree flying down after her. The bare soles of her feet touched down on the ground as light as cat's paws.

With a sigh, she sat down beneath the tree's canopy of leaves.

Kree perched on her shoulder with a small cry.

"Stretch your wings, Kree. I would just stay here until you return. You deserve a bit of freedom outside the boundaries of this place," she said to him softly.

The black bird looked at her for a while, hesitating.

She laughed and nuzzled the bird fondly.

"I am feeling better now. Go and enjoy the wonderful day."

With a last look, Kree took off from her shoulder and disappeared.

Jasmine watched his progress up into the sky until he was just a black spot. Slowly, her eyes got heavy as they watched the black bird sail away from Del.

…………………………----------------------……………….…………………..

_Jasmine's feet made little noise as they stepped softly on the leafy floor of the Forest of Silence. _

_It was once her home but today it held a lingering scent of trepidation. _

_Filli was perched nervously on her shoulder as she used her dagger to cut off the branches in front of her._

_After getting rid of a particularly big one, bright sunlight streamed through the dark forest._

_She looked past the small vines still left in front of the path she was walking on and saw the palace of Del. _

_Strange that it looked so close to the forests._

_As if pulled by it, she walked towards the palace. _

_Once on its grounds, all she saw were elegantly dressed people, nobles no doubt; people who used to dwell in the palace before the Shadowlord's reign._

_Their gaze lingered on her as she passed, their faces bearing expressions of distaste and haughtiness. Though their faces were blurred, she could hear their whisperings clearly in the wind._

"_Why is a girl like that here?"_

"_The king would not choose a woman like that as a wife."_

"_A witch who fits more with trees and beasts than people."_

"_She should go back to where she came from."_

_Jasmine felt small under their stares so she ran quickly into the safety of the palace walls._

_Once inside, she leaned on the door gasping. Her breath hitched._

_Standing there was Marilen, wrapping a cloak not unlike Lief's around Ranesh's shoulders._

"_I made this for you. Only the hands of a high-born woman could possibly do it," she muttered._

_Ranesh hugged her lovingly, but Marilen's head turned to Jasmine. Her eyes were the deepest red, making her fair face barely recognizable._

"_How about you Jasmine? What could you do for Lief? Trouble? Or nothing?"_

_Jasmine shook her head and ran away. She rushed up the staircase to the second floor. She leaned on the banisters in sudden weariness once she reached the top._

_Barda was standing there talking to Doom. They didn't seem to notice her. _

"_She ran away to the Shadowlands, for a sister who didn't even exist," he said, his voice also barely a whisper but with a hint of malice in it. "Because of her, Deltora might have lost its king. Lief would have died. She does nothing but trouble. Her stubbornness would do nothing for this kingdom but bring problems."_

_The two men turned towards her, their eyes like Marilen's, were glowing red._

_With a cry she scrambled away from the banisters, running as fast her legs could carry her. Filli had disappeared from her shoulder. She was alone._

_She opened the first door she saw and entered it panting._

_She gasped wildly when she realized that she was in that white room where the evil crystal was._

_But instead of the Shadowlord's crystal, what she saw was a figure that looked a lot like her. This other Jasmine was almost surreal, like a distorted Ol. It stood there grinning inhumanly at her._

"_What are you doing, Jasmine? Didn't you cause enough trouble already? Haven't you had enough?" its piercing voice said, laughing with menace._

_Jasmine backed to the door more, the doorknob digging into her back painfully._

_Red smoke covered it and the figure disappeared, to be replaced by the forlorn figure of the young king._

"_Lief," Jasmine breathed. He didn't seem to hear her but just stared back blankly._

_A blade suddenly appeared under his throat, with a pair of red eyes staring evilly behind him._

"_No! Lief get out of here," she shouted. But he ignored her. _

_She willed her feet to move. They didn't comply. _

"_You're going to kill me, Jasmine. You're going to kill Deltora. I didn't know what I was thinking, asking you to be my queen. You're just a troublesome forest girl."_

_He shook his head one last time before the blade slit his throat, blood pouring from him to the white floors._

_Jasmine's scream echoed with the evil laughter that filled the place. Lief's limp body dropped to her feet. Her cries never stopped._

_Jasmine…_

_The noise was unbearable. The blood._

_Jasmine…_

_She continued screaming as she touched the cold blood on the floor._

_Jasmine…_

_No._

"Jasmine!"

She continued thrashing around, trying to slap away the hands on her shoulder.

"Jasmine, wake up!"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, her breathing still heavy. She could feel cold sweat on her forehead. It was another nightmare.

The hands on her shoulder continued to shake her gently until she opened her eyes fully.

Panting slightly, she found herself staring into the concerned eyes of Lief. His sword, which he must have unsheathed, lay next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "You were screaming. I think you were having a nightmare."

Not fully awake, she looked at him for a while, digesting his words before the images from her dream came back to her. Her eyes widened in realization.

Lief tried to swipe away the damp hair on her face, but she gasped and scrambled away from him.

He was taken aback and slightly hurt. But she continued backing away, standing up on her shaky legs.

She was still in the palace grounds, under that tree she had slid down from. The garden was empty apart from Lief who was still on his knees, looking up at her worriedly.

He stood up.

"Jasmine, what is the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head in reply, turning away from him. She walked away, still slightly shaken from her nightmare. The horrible image wouldn't depart from her head, making her rather sick.

She felt Lief's hand on her arm.

"Wait. Can you not tell me?"  
She shook his hand off, turning back to him.

Finally, sh had made her decision.

"I cannot stay here anymore, Lief. I am going back to the forest."

His mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?"

"I need to go. Kree, Fili and I are going back where we came from. We, I, do not belong here. Please forgive me."

She turned away to walk towards the palace, trying not to think about the sorrow she saw in Lief's eyes.

He grabbed her arm once again but this time did not let go.

"All of a sudden?"

She looked straight ahead, not turning back to face him.

"Yes."

"What? Why? If you are not comfortable here, just tell me."

Sharp anger broke out in Jasmine's heart. For the first time, she had the courage to say what she had been wanting to for a long time. It felt like freeing a burden so heavy. The release was great.

She rounded on him.

"No, I am not comfortable here, Lief. You know that. I could not, no, _never_ live in a palace. I do not belong here, even if I want to."

Lief didn't reply but just stared back at her so she continued.

"I could do nothing here, Lief. I feel useless, an unnecessary addition to the palace people. There is no other choice for me but to leave."

"But…do you really want to leave?" he asked slowly.

_No, I don't _was what she wanted to say but she knew that she must not be tempted to stay. She couldn't tell him that the reason she was reluctant to do what she must was him. She didn't want to leave him.

So instead, Jasmine didn't reply and stared at her own feet. She couldn't bear to look at Lief in the eyes anymore.

But she couldn't stop talking either. Now that she had gotten the chance, she wasn't going to let it pass that easily.

"Do not get me wrong, Lief. I am not going back to the forest because I do not want to see you. There are…other reasons."

Lief reached out and grasped her right in his. She didn't pull it away.

Her voice lowered down to barely a whisper.

"My thoughts are hard to understand. I keep hearing things, telling me that I should not be here."

She closed her eyes to push back the hot tears that threaten to come out.

"After a while, I begin to think that…they are right."

Lief suddenly grabbed her arms, making her look back up at him. She was startled to see the sudden tension in his eyes.

"You can hear things? Unwelcome voices?"

Jasmine's eyes widened. Why did he look so surprised?

"The nightmare you had? They must be related. Did you only have a bad dream today?"

She shook her head and said slowly, "No, I didn't. And yes they are somehow related. But how could you know?"

Lief slackened his grip on her, the fear in his eyes vanishing, replaced with distress.

"Because it is not only you who could feel such evil."

"Evil?" she asked incredulously.

"The crystal, in that white room. It's the Shadowlord's window to the palace, to Deltora, to me. With it he could reach out to Del. He says things to discourage and mock me. It is enough to make me mad. Sadly, I know it is not only me he targets. And now I am sure because he has gotten to you too."

Jasmine wasn't expecting that at all.

"The Shadowlord?"

But of course it must be him. The red smoke, the wicked red eyes and those frightening voices.

"He works to weaken and deceive, to cause despair, Jasmine. And strangely enough, he knows the right time to strike as well."

For a moment she felt hot rage well up inside her. She had been tricked mercilessly once again.

Then she thought of the reasons the Shadowlord had given her through her nightmares. Reasons of why she was not for a king. There was some truth in them. In fact, she accepted them. She was indeed useless and worth nothing while in the palace.

Maybe it was still better to go away.

"But perhaps he is right, Lief. There is no place for me here. I am of no use to you for the time being. I am indeed not fit to be in this place," she muttered, voicing her thoughts.

"No, he isn't," Lief said quickly. "You had done so much. You helped restore the Belt of Deltora and had freed many from slavery."

"That was outside these walls, Lief," she snapped, shaking his hands off her arms. "In here, it is different. Nobody needs me!"

"I do!"

Jasmine was stunned for a moment and was left staring at him. There was a moment's silence before Lief suddenly gathered her in his arms much to her shock.

"I do," he repeated softly. "You cannot leave me, Jasmine. Don't you see what the Shadowlord is doing? He knows what I feel about you and he uses it to his advantage. Do not let him win."

Jasmine didn't show a reaction, but she felt her heart quicken as Lief placed his forehead on her shoulder. Even if she had listened to everything Lief had said, only one sentence was echoing in her head.

_He knows what I feel about you…_

…_what I feel about you…_

Perhaps, she didn't have to leave after all.

_No, I won't let the Shadowlord win,_ she thought defiantly.

Lief turned his head slightly and whispered something in her ear, which practically made her heart stop.

"I love you, Jasmine."

At first she was only stunned, before it slowly changed to a sudden uproar of gladness, completely removing any signs of doubt and insecurity from her heart. Even the last visions from her nightmares and the whispering voices disappeared.

It was like a miracle. Funny, how three simple words could change a lot.

Then she did something she, stone-cold forest girl, had never even imagined doing if she was still that girl she once was when Lief and Barda had found her in the Forest of Silence. She lifted her own arms and embraced him back.

For a moment, they stood in that position on the palace grounds only aware of each other. Time itself seemed to have stop.

Yet a muffled screech suddenly sounded from above their heads.

Jasmine looked up just in time to see Kree flying down towards them. The two slowly stepped away from each other as he drew closer.

Jasmine started to stick out her arm to him, but instead he hovered above Lief's shoulder with another quick muffled cry.

Lief looked at the bird curiously and suddenly noticed the rolled up paper in his beak.

"I think it is for you," Jasmine said.

He took it out gingerly and unfurled the paper.

"A letter? It's from Doom," he exclaimed. "But Doom is in Broome, looking over the situation of the land in the east."

"He must have seen Kree in the sky and decided to make use of him to send a quick message," Jasmine replied stroking Kree proudly who had settled on her shoulder.

"So it may seem," Lief mused, reading the message.

"It is very convenient after all to use birds to be able to communicate faster."

Lief looked up unexpectedly and smiled knowingly at her.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

He suddenly pocketed the message, and wrapped his arm around Jasmine's shoulder. Kree took flight into the tree behind them.

"You know, if you really are feeling bored here in the palace. I think I found something for you to do," he said softly to her.

"Really?"

"Yes, who else better to train birds to carry around messages than one who could talk to them? As you said, it would make things easier for those who travel."

Jasmine thought about it for a moment before breaking into a big smile, the first she had in weeks.

"You are right. Messenger birds."

"Then you wouldn't have to leave," he added softly.

Jasmine smiled and faced him. Much to his surprise, this time it was her who wrapped her arms around him. So, he did what any other lucky boy in his position would do and returned the gesture.

It amazed Lief that she fit so snuggly in his arms.

Jasmine leaned her head on his chest.

For the first time in weeks, she felt at ease. The only thing she could hope for now was the removal of that bothersome crystal from the palace.

Then she realized that after all that drama, she hadn't done something yet.

She stood up on her toes and leaned up to Lief's ears.

"I love you too, Lief."

…..-----------------………………………..

Please review and tell me what you think. I hope the characters are not OOC….


End file.
